Funny Bleach Episode 2
by RukiaLady94
Summary: The day after the wild party. Yammamoto seems very furious with them. Let s see what happens and there s also a little Hentai in here so beware.


Funny Bleach Episode 2: An Unwanted Lover

[At Soul Society]

Yammamoto: (voice) Attencion everyone please report to The Soul Society Meeting Room inmediately! There`s something very important I need to discuss with you all right now!

[Later at meeting]

Yammamoto: I see everyone`s here. Good.

Soifon: What`s with the reunion?

Yammamoto: Silence! You will only speak when spoken to! And that goes for all of you, is that clear?

[Silence]

Yammamoto: Good. Now the reason I called you all here is because of a certain party that was going on last night. I`m sure you are all aware of that.

[Everyone`s acting innocent and look at eachother]

Yammamoto: I can honestly say I`m so disappointed in all of you. And my own Captains were all in on it! Now let`s start with what everyone did. Starting with Ukitake!

Ukitake: Hm?

Yammamoto: YOU are the reason everyone got drunk and went all crazy last night. What do you have to say for yourself?

Ukitake: I am so so ashamed. (looks down in shame) I swear I will never do that again.

Yammamoto: Damn right you`re not! And as punishment you are as of today banned from alcohol.

Ukitake: WHA? I can`t live without it! But I`ll try... Crap.

Yammamoto: Next up is my trusting Squad 6 Captain Byakuya! From the things I heard you were pretty darn busy with Hisana. Am I correct?

Byakuya: Yes sir. I-well we were just..We`re sorry. (Also looks down in shame)

Yammamoto: Good. Next I shall call forth Yoruichi and Kisuke. You two explain yourselves.

Yoruichi: We were drunk. What did you expect?

Yammamoto: Good enough. And the troubled Rangiku Matsumoto. As always being naughty.

Rangiku: (raises shoulders) But I was drunk.

Yammamoto: Yeah-yeah blame it on the alcohol. Renji and Rukia what did you two do? You two disappeared after awhile.

Rukia: We um...we.

Renji: Let`s just tell him. We had the best sex ever. There, now was that so hard?

Byakuya: (cracks knuckles) Remind me to kick your ass on the way out.

Renji: Uh...don`t mention it...

Hisana: Way to go sis! Whoot. Looks like we both scored last night.

Yammamoto: Ahem! Well anyways, the others that weren`t at the party, I salute you. (salutes) Meeting`s over, everybody get lost. Unohana it`s time for my spongebath.

Unohana: Oh crap not again. Ugh!

Kenpachi: Eww. Talk about disgussting.

[Later at bar]

Soifon: I`m so glad I wasn`t at that party. (sips sake)

Aizen: (sits next to her) Yeah me neither. Who knows what would`ve happened. Hey, can I buy you a drink? You look very sexy tonight, if you don`t mind me saying.

Soifon: Is that so? Or are you just saying that to get in my pants.

Aizen: No-no, of course not. (rolls eyes) So how about that drink. (grabs soda and puts sleeping pill in it and gives it to her when she looked at an other direction) Here, enjoy.

Soifon: Thanks. (drinks it all and passes out a few minutes later)

Aizen: Aww you poor thing. You must be tired. Let me help you.

[Aizen carries her to a motel room and ties her up on the bed with chains]

Aizen: I always loved you. And now I`ll show you. (sits on top of her and Slowly takes off her jacket)

Soifon: (wakes up) What? Where am I? Aizen? (realises he`s on top of her) What in Jezus`s fathers name are you doing?

Aizen: Something I should`ve done a long time ago, my sweet.

Soifon: Get the fuck off of me you asshole! What do you think you`re doing? Let me go!

Aizen: Aww my sweet. I feel a conection between us. I know you feel it too. You can`t resist me, sexy thing. (takes off her shirt slowly and kisses her neck)

Soifon: Ugh, let me go you dick!

Aizen: You know you like it. (whispers in her ears) You just don`t want to admit it, my love.

Soifon: If you don`t let me go I swear to God I`ll kick your ass! I mean it!..

[Aizen kisses her]

Soifon: Mmpf..sto..stop it.

[Aizen caresses her body and licks it]

Soifon: Let me go you son of a bitch!

[Aizen takes off her pants and grabs hold of her legs and caresses her thighs higher and higher and puts her legs behind him]

Soifon: Stop it.

[Aizen unzips his pants and presses his dick slowly inside her pussy]

[Soifon feels it going inside her until it finally does]

Soifon: AAAAAH! Somebody help me! Let me go you dipshit!

[Aizen starts pressing in and pulling it out of her body and freches it from top to bottom]

[Soifon is feeling a burning sensation]

Soifon: Please stop. (starts to cry) Somebody please help me!

[Chad is walking by and hears someone screaming]

Chad: Huh? That sounds like Soifon.. (breaks door open and sees Aizen on top of Soifon) Get your filthy disgussting fuckin` dick out of her right now before I break it. (grabs him and throws him out of window) Soifon! You okay? (unties her)

Soifon: Now that you`re here. (hugs him)

Chad: Um, not to ruin the moment but you`re not wearing anything right now.

Soifon: (blushes) Oh right, sorry. (gets dressed) Where is he! I`ll kick his mutha fucking ass! And cut out his dick too! Whatever makes him feel more pain!

Chad: Wow take it easy. Let`s just get out of here.

[Later that night]

Rangiku: That son of a bitch! Let me kick his ass!

Yoruichi: I can`t believe Aizen did that. I mean, I thought he was a lunatic before but now I`m sure of it.

Rukia: Are you alright? I can`t believe Aizen put his hands on you.

Soifon: Yeah, I`m fine. Good thing Chad got there just in time.

Renji: (walks in) Well, the news is all over Soul Society. Everyone has volunteerd to kick Aizen in the nuts if they see him. (laughs)

Rukia: Good. That outta teach him.

Ichigo: (walks in) I heard the news. How are you holding up, Soifon?

Soifon: Still shaking but okay.

Ichigo: Good `cause I just saw Aizen sitting on a tree just now. Just thought you should know.

Rangiku: Apparently he sits on everything lately.

Yoruichi: What she said.

Soifon: I`ll kick his ass!

[Aizen is sitting on a tree and then Soifon and the others appear and he hears something]

Soifon: HIIIIIYAAAAA!

[Explosion]

[Aizen falls of the tree]

Soifon: I`ll kick your mutha fucking ass! (kicks him in the nuts repeatedly)

Aizen: Ow owie!

Soifon: Take this! (punches him non-stop) And that!

[She Stomps on him, swings him with an electric whip and slaps him so many times it sounds like applause)

Ichigo: You think we need to tell her to stop?

Yoruichi: Nah. Too much fun to watch. Haha.

Ichigo: Okay. Who wants pocorn?

Rangiku: Me-me-me! (hearing whip and explosion in background)

Rukia: Damn, he`s getting some serious whoopin` right now. (laughs)

Renji: Tell me about it. (laughs)

[Soifon tosses him]

[BOOM]

Aizen: Ow!

[Soifon grabs hold of his nuts and chokes it]

Aizen: Please don`t.

Soifon: Ooh so now you want ME to stop? (chokes harder and then something cracks)

Aizen: YOUCH! (cries}

Soifon: Aww what`s the matter? Your nut broke? Well good for you asshole! Go cry to mommy!

[Everybody laughs while eating popcorn]

[Yoruichi spits out popcorn from laughter]

[Rangiku falls on the floor laughing]

[Soifon pulls his hair]

Aizen: OUCH! Okay I was wrong! I`m sorry!

Soifon: Not good enough.

[Throws a big boulder on him and kicks the tree. The tree falls on him]

[BOOM]

Soifon: See ya, don`t wanna be ya. (laughs) That felt good.

Yoruichi: Revenge always does.

Rangiku: I`ll say.

[They all laugh while going back to Soul Society]

The End 


End file.
